Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device detachably assembled to a lamp holder.
Description of Related Art
With the advancement in technology, more and more electronic products have appeared on the market, such as monitors, speakers, projectors, wireless transmitters, or radios, so as to meet different user needs. In general, if a user is to install such electronic products, then an additional procedure needs to be performed for the individual electronic product to provide a relevant circuit and mounting bracket. Moreover, if such electronic products are to be removed, an additional procedure is also needed to remove the relevant circuit and mounting bracket, which is rather inconvenient.